


Silk Sheet Burritos (One Shot)

by Ruth_Oakenshield



Series: Hobbit AU One Shot Stories [7]
Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Durins all live, The Hobbit, thorin oakenshield - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruth_Oakenshield/pseuds/Ruth_Oakenshield
Relationships: Husband/Wife - Relationship, Thorin/Reader, Thorin/Thranduril
Series: Hobbit AU One Shot Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765942
Kudos: 20





	Silk Sheet Burritos (One Shot)

You lazily laid in bed in Mirkwood. Thorin having left earlier for his meeting with Thranduril and Legolas. You knew he would be in a fowl mood when he returned and so you laid there thinking of ways to help him relax. 

Suddenly you heard a knock on the door. “Enter.” You called as you grabbed your robe and stood to put it on. 

An elleth came in and explained she was assigned to be your maid while you and king Thorin were in Mirkwood. She introduced herself as Tanuvial. “You can just call me Tani, most here do.” She giggled. 

“Is there anything I can do for you or help you with?” She asked you. You thought for a minute. Then got an idea.

“Do you have any silk sheets for this bed? And a velvet comforter?” You ask. 

Tani giggles and says, “Yes, my lady, I can find you some. Anything else?”

You think. “Not right now. I need to think. My husband will be in a fowl mood after these meetings and I’m thinking of ways to appease his anger and calm him enough to get him to relax.” You explain.

Tani giggles. “We have wonderful massage and bath oils that are calming. Shall I bring you some?” You smile & nod. 

She runs off and you start to form a plan. Tani spent the day helping you with your plan. 

You two had everything ready by the time the meetings were scheduled to be done. An hour and a half after they were scheduled to be completed, you heard the doors slam as they flew open and hit the walls three floors above you. You could hear the dwarf and Thranduril exchanging insults as Thorin stormed out of the chamber.

Tani flew to the bathroom and began running the hot water and poured the relaxing oils into the huge tub. 

You flew to the second bedroom of your suite to change into the sheer, very short nightgown, Tani had made it for you at your request and direction. 

You heard your husband enter the chambers growling; and you heard Tani greet him with a goblet of wine. “Here, sir, your wife asked me to give you this and she said to tell you to enjoy the hot bath she had me prepare for you. She said to tell you to take some time to soak in the tub and relax. She will be with you in a while.” 

You heard Thorin growl his thanks and you heard him head into the bathroom. Tani closed the door and you snuck out of the room you had hid in. You two ran for the bedroom and quickly turned back the bedsheets and sprinkled rose petals all over the floor until you couldn’t see the stone any longer. You sprinkled the last few on the silk bed sheets and giggled. 

Tani pulled the thick curtains closed and lit the ylang-ylang and sandalwood candles that you had placed all over the room. 

You quickly left the room when you heard Thorin pull the drain on the tub and the water started gurgling. You ran back into the other bedroom and closed the door quietly. 

Tani came out of the bedroom with a plate of Thorin’s favourite appetizers you had prepared for him. She held them on a plate and another glass of wine in the other hand. She waited for a Thorin in the living area of your suite. A few minutes later he emerged in a soft velvet bath robe you had left for him in the bathroom. 

Tani bowed and handed him the plate and wine. Your wife prepared these and bid me give them to you after your bath. She said to wait for her in your room and she will be with you shortly.” 

You heard him grumble a ‘thank you’ and you knew he was starting to relax. Tani rapped on your door once Thorin entered the bedroom and closed the door. 

You came out and giggled. She did too. “Thank you for your help today, Tani!” You said as you gave her a hug. “Anytime Queen y/n.” She said with a smile. “I will be happy to serve you the next time you come to The Woodland Realm.” 

Tani left you with a curtesy, to tend to your husband. 

You walked to the doors of your room and quietly opened them. Thorin was laying on the bed, stark naked. His eyes closed a slight smile curving his lips at the corners, he was breathing deeply enjoying the scents of the candles. The empty plate and wine glass were placed on the night stand. His arms were above his head holding the silk pillowcase. 

You quietly closed the door and snuck up to the bed. He cracked an eye open to see you approaching. His eyes opened wide seeing you in the sheer nighty. You crawled up onto the bed by his feet and began to rub and massage them. 

His head flopped back and he groaned. “Woman you have no idea how much I needed this!” He exclaimed. “These elves are insufferable!” He hissed as you worked on his other aching foot. You just smiled sweetly and began to massage your way up his body. Working out all the aches and pains away from his legs and feet. 

He groaned at your ministrations. You reached his crotch and climbed onto him so you straddled his waist. You rubbed against him while you massaged his chest and arms, making his eyes roll back into his head. 

“Oh woman, you are wonderful. However did I get so blessed to have you as my wife?” He groaned. You grinned and leaned down and began kissing your way up his body, dragging your nails along the sides of his ribs making him shiver. 

Once you were laying on top of him you gave him a sensuous kiss. He moaned and wrapped his arms around you. You nibbled his bottom lip and then kissed your way to his ear and whispered, “Are you ready for more?” And then proceeded to nibble and kiss his neck. Earning more moans and groans from him as he caressed your body, enjoying its softness.

You began to sit up and he held your hips. He looked at you with his impossibly blue sapphire eyes and raised an eyebrow. “And what does my Queen have in mind for me now?” He asks as you grind against his hard on. 

You smirk and then slide him into you with practiced ease. His eyes roll back and he grips your hips tighter. “Oh Mahal!” He groans “You’re SO damn tight tonight!” He growls. 

You lean back and grab the bedding, covering the two of you as you lean down onto him and whisper in his ear, “And it’s all for you to plunder, my handsome King under the mountain!” 

With that he groans and rolls the two of you so you’re now on your back. As he rolled you over you held onto the bedding, wrapping you in a layer of silk and velvet. 

He groans and begins to thrust into you slowly, enjoying the feeling of the silk caressing his backside and your soft skin caressing his front side. You grin at the expression on his face. “I take it you like the sheets?” 

He nods. “So soft. I’ve never made love on silk sheets before...” he says with another groan, “it’s making the sensations.... different.... better.” He says struggling to find words to describe the sensations. 

You grin. He leans forward to kiss you as he starts thrusting a little faster. You arch your back up to him and he wraps his arms under you. You keep hold of the blankets and roll so he is on his back again. He chuckles and you continue riding him as you lay on top of him. Your bodies both slick with sweat now.

“Let me feel these sheets’ sensations that you say are so wonderful.” You tease as you nibble his ear. He growls. And grips your hips tightly. 

“You enjoy the sensations of the silk caressing your back and rear as you make love to your king. The two of you continue to roll around on the bed as your lovemaking becomes faster and Thorin’s groans and growls get louder. 

Although he is enjoying the feeling of the silk on his skin, he is not liking how the two of you are being wrapped like a burrito. He is on top of you and wants to take you harder, but being wrapped like he is he can’t. He growls loudly and tells you, “these sheets have got to go. And just like that he rips them off and grins at the shocked look on your face. 

He bends down and kisses you as he takes your legs and puts them around his waist. Then he takes you fast and hard until you both are panting and you come. He climaxes a moment later then collapses on top of you panting and hot. You can feel him throbbing inside of you and you grin. 

The next morning the two of you make love passionately again on the wonderful silk sheets and you again wrap him up like a burrito and again he gets frustrated that it restricts him and he tears them off so he can fuck you properly. 

You both smirk knowing he just ruined two sets of sheets and that Thranduril will need to replace.

“Serves him right for being so arrogant.” You say, smacking Thorin on the ass then laughing. He growls and then starts fucking you all over again. 

“Thank you, my Ghivashel, for such a wonderful night last night and also for this morning.” He whispers in your ear as he thrusts lazily into you. You arch your back and moan. “My pleasure. I couldn’t go to sleep with a grumpy king now could I?” He chuckles. “Shall I send for more of these sheets to take home with us, Ghivashel?” He asks. 

You grin. “And how many will you shred if I say yes?” You ask and squeak as he gives you a quick, hard thrust.” He growls in your ear, “As many as I can afford if it means being caressed by the soft silk as I make love to you. But if you keep wrapping me up in them I will shred every single one and smile as I order new ones to irritate that insufferable elvish bastard!” 

You laugh out loud and he grins and promptly fucks you till you’re screaming his name as the two of you roll around in the sheets trying to gain dominance. He eventually pins you down and makes you come hard, screaming his name for all to hear. Then he comes with a loud roar and collapses on top of you and you both fall asleep in each other’s arms wrapped like a loose burrito in the shredded silk sheets.

One month later Oin is informing the two of you that you are expecting. You look at Thorin and giggle. He gives you a questioning look. You lean over and whisper in his ear, “silk sheet burritos.” He laughs and kisses you silly much to Oin’s amusement.

A year later you give birth to twins: a boy and a girl. He names the boy after his brother, Frerin, and you name the girl after your friend, Tani, who got you those wonderful silk sheets.


End file.
